Desert Wind
by SynAndarielOblivion
Summary: A Trigun fic in the making! Mah first. Please review if ya like it and have the time. It encourages me to keep writing!


Intro  
  
I remember like it was yesterday. Well. Sort of. Most of it to a certain degree, anyway. It's a story of two strangers that meet up in the middle of nowhere. They were two strangers that soon found a bond between them selves. A bond that ties not only their hearts. But their destinies as well. This is that tale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
On the night with the blood-red sky, the clouds were black typhoons of smoke and debris. Not a single person died that tragic day, but the whole city was obliterated. July, the prosperous, happy city of July, was destroyed. Amidst the ruble stood a tall shadowed figure with his tattered cloak floating silently around him, he stared coldly into the destruction and bounded off out of sight.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Did that really happen, young lady? Were you really there that day? That must've been absolutely dreadful!" The voice that spoke these words were those of an old barmaid that happened to be listening in on one of the young girl's tales of the ace gunman, Vash the Stampede.  
  
"I was there alright," she replied, tossing the cigarette back into her mouth, "saw the whole damned thing. Wasn't as scary as people say it was. That guy was actually pretty damned cute!" She exaggerated this information. No one had seen his face that day.  
  
The barmaid looked on in amazement before the call of an impatient drunk chimed over the voice of the crowded bar. "Well, young lady. I'd stay away from him if I were you. Cute or not, that man is dangerous!"  
  
She grinned as she watched the old lady walk away. Obviously aged, she wobbled somewhat. Like a duck. The squeak of the doors to the bar and the entry of a tall blonde man wearing yellow sunglasses and a long red coat caught her attention very quickly. He took a seat next to her and ordered his drink. She watched him very carefully, studying the expressions upon his young face, observing every movement he made.  
  
"Uh. Hullo!" He said it cheerfully, closing his eyes and placing an arm behind his head as a small bead of sweat rolled along his right temple. But she sensed curiosity in his voice. Maybe some hint of being nervous at the stares he received from her absorbing, blue eyes. Looking up from his boots to his eyes, she gave him a gleeful 'hullo' of her own.  
  
"So. You look pretty familiar. Like I've met you somewhere before, heard a description of you. But that would be impossible unless you were. Say. The Humanoid Typhoon!" She grinned. He let out a nervous laugh and waved his hands at her.  
  
"Don't be silly! Eheh. Why on Earth would someone like Vash be down here," he said, almost squealing it.  
  
"Yeah." she took another sip from her beer. "What would a guy like him be doing down here."  
  
The man watched her intently. She seemed to take no notice, watching a nearby verbal battle across the room. Then, after his sixth or seventh drink, he grabbed her hand, and in the most fake attempt to sound serious she'd heard all day, the guy grinned,  
  
" Let's go out and be married. Right now!"  
  
She almost died laughing. He stood, watching her laugh her ass off. He was shaken, almost confused. He'd never gotten this reaction before. Usually he was slapped, or pushed. But mostly he's been declined. After her laughing fit, she stood up, cleared her throat, brushed herself off and stared up into his eyes.  
  
"Are you very good with guns, sir?"  
  
"Sure am!"  
  
"Good. I am the singer and guitar player in a band called Metrik. I need a good bodyguard with all the traveling! So. You up to it? Maybe you can get to know me better while you do." She winked. Using a soothing, low tone of voice, she obviously caught more than his attention and interests.  
  
A sly smile appeared on Vash's drunken, bright red face. Then he grabbed her hand once more.  
  
"I'll do it! By the way. My name is---"  
  
At that point he bent over the counter and yakked all over the floor. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep 'em comin' if ya will! But, anywho. I'm gonna try to keep the people as much in character as I can. I'm somewhat new to Trigun, which is why it was stupid to begin writing now. But. Oh well. Thanks again! ^_^ 


End file.
